


Loving can heal

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Caring Steve, Danny is hopeless in love, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's so big and so sweet when he falls asleep nestled against Danny on that cold hospital bed warming him up and being overprotective as usual, and then he finds out he brought his little girl to come see him after being poisoned with a nasty blight of sarin making him lose  consciousness. </p><p>What's Danny supposed to do? this crazy Navy Seal is literally impossible not to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving can heal

**Author's Note:**

> fix-it ficlet to episode 23 of season 1 of Hawaii 5-0:

Rachel walks in and stops when she sees Steve sagged against Danny’s chest, eyes closed and fast asleep. She’s a little confused, she assumed the two were just partners but the tender sight makes her think that Danny might have already found someone else.

“Hi mommy.” Rachel notices her daughter by the hospital bed happily absorbed in a coloring book, “Uncle Steve brought me here to make sure Danno’s alright.”

“Oh that’s good sweetheart.” She can’t help but feel in the dark here, that’s the first time she’s heard Grace refer to Steve as an uncle like he’s family. She wonders how long that’s been going on.

Danny turns his laughter muffled so he doesn’t wake up Steve who’s out like a light. It’s getting late and Danny wonders if he’ll have to endure Steve slumped over him for the rest of the night. His stubborn as hell partner hasn’t left his side for a minute ever since he was cleared out after being exposed to that contagion on a vic that was connected to the case they were working on earlier.

“Hey.” Danny manages a smile a little groggy when he notices Rachel in the room.

“I just came by to see that you’re okay.” She feels out of place given the situation at hand like she’s interrupting something.

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” Danny doesn’t seem to mind his partner using him as his personal pillow, his arm’s tucked around him like he’s holding onto something precious.

“It’s um-it’s getting rather late and Grace has school tomorrow so I’d like to take her home with me.” Rachel’s usually composed voice comes out rather stiff and awkward, although she doesn’t necessarily think she should have any reason to feel like the odd one out here.

“Yeah, uh why don’t you go with your mom Grace?, you must be getting bored out of your mind by now.”

Grace looks at Danny then back to Rachel like she’s deciding whether or not she actually wants to leave.

“Okay.” She finally says, her eyes big and innocent as she puts the stuff in her backpack neatly away.

She’s a good girl.

“See you Monkey.” Danny waves them off as Rachel walks out holding Grace’s hand. Danny sighs from exhaustion turning back to his partner, Steve’s a heavy weight on him, but he’s too damn sweet and caring that Danny doesn’t seem to even care.

He thinks to himself, he’s glad he’s found Steve Mcgarrett, true he may be a reckless maniac and never ever let him drive his own freaking car. But _nonetheless_ he makes up for it with the genuine concern he shows over his personal issues and the way he looks out for him even when Danny doesn’t come to him asking for help.

He’s _definitely_ a keeper.


End file.
